Beauty and the Beast
by Ligeia Resurrected
Summary: Rumbelle AU...College student Belle decides to spend some time with her family during the summer. Her father, who is in real estate, goes to check out the deserted mansion but doesn't come back. When Belle goes to find him there, lives will be changed forever.


**Author's note: Not only that this is my first crossover, but I'm also writing this for a contest. I'm on this group on Facebook called OUAT Fan Fiction & Creations, where I have received a random Rumbelle cover and have to come up with a story to go along with it. If you're interested in participating in the contest, then head over to Emilie Brown's profile for more details. There's still time to join the contest. And you're certainly welcome to join the Facebook group. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it.**

The sun disturbs Belle's eyes as she drives, returning to her hometown. After a couple of years at her university in a row, all straight A's of course, her father practically pleaded for her to come home during the summer at least. Wanting to ease her father's pain and because she missed her family as well, Belle decided to go and brave the hot season with them until the fall semester. Because the air conditioning is broken, she _actually_ has to roll down the window in hopes of catching some cool air. Thank goodness, she's almost home.

Not too long after, Belle manages to park in the driveway of her family's house without breaking down. Hallelujah! Though as she stops, the car makes strange noises, which is nothing new. She exits, already feeling the sun's might baring down on her. Taking a deep breath, she tastes the summer's spices in the air. Belle unlocks the trunk and obtains her lone bag, Just as she closes it, she hears her father greeting her.

"Ah, my lovely daughter. It's so good to see you again."

She wraps her arms around his round body for a tight embrace. Maurice, her dad, shakes with laughter. Belle feels him vibrating. She chuckles, adding more music to their melody.

"I missed you, too." Her smiles is in her tone. "How are Emily and Anna?" she asks as they part, referring to her older sisters.

Maurice nods. "They are well, still residing here in our home."

Belle's eyebrows furrow. "Really, they still live here?"

"Yes, they do. I don't mind, though. I make plenty of money to support us all." He shrugs. "My children are my life." Maurice is a realtor, selling houses no matter the size. His personal favorites are mansions.

Belle thinks it's odd of her sisters still living with father. She goes to college to make something of herself while her beloved sisters mooch off of him. Belle loves them, don't get her wrong. They, however, are just a few years older than her, and Belle is only twenty-two years old.

"I know," she admits, nodding.

Maurice smiles. "Let me help you with the bags."

She shakes her head. "There's no need; I just have the one."

He chuckles. "You were always the modest one." Looking at her vehicle, he adds, "It seems your modesty applies to your car as well."

Laughing quietly, she replies, "Yeah, it could have some work done."

_Some work done_ is an understatement. It makes some kind of growling noise every time it stops. The gearshift sticks. A portion of the floorboard from the passenger side is gone. It's colored rust and faded blue. Who knows what else is wrong with it? Too bad Belle can't afford taking it to a mechanic, being a college student.

"I wouldn't mind to pay to repair it," Maurice offers.

"Thank you, father, but I rather pay for it myself."

He nods once, grinning. "Of course you would. Come sweetie, let's get you out of this heat."

Once Belle steps inside the two-story house, she feels the merciful, blissful, and sympathetic air conditioning. It bites her sweat. What's this season again?

He rubs his sleeve nervously. "I, uh, left your bedroom the way you had it."

She turns to him. "Right, thank you."

"I wish I could stay, but I'm needed elsewhere. Do you remember that old, deserted mansion about 20 miles from here?" When she nods, he continues, "I've decided to put it up to market. I'm going there to see what needs to be done. I shouldn't be gone too long."

"Then I'll see you soon."

He hugs her one more time before departing. With a sigh, Belle goes up the stairs. On the second floor, there is some kind of rap song filling the hall. She walks in hushed steps to the source and laughs at what she finds. The second oldest sister singing, twerking what their mother gave them. At the sound of the laughter, she stops and turns.

"Oh, hello, Belle," she greets sheepishly.

"Hello, Emily." She walks in to her room, arms open. The blaring music makes her ears aches but still presses on. As they embrace, she asks, "Where's Anna?"

"She went shopping."

"And you stayed behind to exercise," Belle teases.

"Yeah, I did." Emily rubs the back of her neck, her long blonde hair a veil.

"I need to settle in my bedroom, but we should hang out."

Emily nods. "Okay, just let me finish my workout."

Belle chuckles and squeezes her sister's arm. "I'll leave you to it."

The moment she exits the bedroom, Emily picks up her phone. She finds the person she's looking for in her Contacts then sends a text. _Belle has returned home_.

**x~X~x**

Maurice gets out of his van, which he advertises his real estate business. On both sides has plastered his picture, smiling and arms crossed, his name, and how to get into contact. He gets out, whistling a happy tune and a pocketbook with a pen in his back pocket. He opens the wrought iron gate. This mansion has been deserted for decades. There have been legends about this place from ghost to werewolves; nevertheless, the tales always end the same: the owner had transformed into something dark and dangerous. Of course, Maurice doesn't believe a single story. The only thing he believes about the grand house is it adding more green to his banking account. _Chung-ching!_

Back in his van, he drives further down the long path. As he's driving, he looks at the marble statues as he passes. Demons and wingless angels and gargoyles. Oh, my! Yeah, he should probably take those out and put new statues. Don't want to scare off the potential buyers. Coming to the curve of the path near the door, Maurice exits his vehicle and observes the land. The greenery is dead. The grass is brown. The flowers outling the road and the ivy that used to grow on the mansion should be buried six feet under while someone plays the bagpipes. _Hire a gardener,_ he writes on the notepad then looks up. More gargoyles and a big dragon take their place at the roof.

Inside the house, a creature dwells, and spies on the intruder. How dare this man trespass! Does this fool knows what he has gotten himself into? The owner scratches both sides of the window he's looking out of, leaving deep claw marks. He watches him write something down then enters. The occupant growls, snarls. This creature, this..._beast_ must demonstrate what happens to those who step foot on his land, and it looks like he needs a volunteer. As he sharply turns away, his shredded purple cloak swings harshly.

**x~X~x**

Too much time has waved good-bye for Belle's taste. Where is father? He should have been here by now. Concern colors her. She sighs, unable to take it anymore and closes her book. She gets off the couch and heads to her room.

Emily looks at her, her own green eyes leaves the TV. "Is there something wrong?"

"Father has been gone too long. He told me he was going to be at the old mansion. I'll search for him there."

Emily stands in protest, assure her sister that father is alright, but she realizes how late it is. The sun is setting.

"I'll go with you," she says.

Belle shakes her head. "No, stay here just in case father returns. Call me if he does."

She hurries up the stairs and into her room. She puts on her yellow hoodie, which pairs so pretty with her knee-length blue dress, then stuffs her keys into one of the pockets. As she returns to the first-floor, she notices a visitor. Belle growls lowly; she never wanted to see him again, not after what he did.

"Ah, hello, Belle," he greets her, arms open for a hug.

"Hi, Gaston. I'm afraid I am leaving now to find my father."

He chuckles, his fingers brush his hair. "Come on, Belle. I just got here. Would it kill you to spend time with your boyfriend? Besides, your dad would've called if he needs help."

"_Ex_-boyfriend," she hissed, reminding him. "I haven't forgotten that you _cheated_ on me. And I don't care that he hasn't called; I'm still leaving."

Gaston nods. "I know what I did was wrong. I admit it, but if you could-"

She waves her hand. "I have already forgiven you, but I will not give you a second chance. Now, excuse me." She bangs her shoulder against his and departs. He hears her car driving down the street. Who wouldn't? He sets his sights on Emily. She is beautiful, all three of them are, but her beauty doesn't stand a chance on Belle's. No matter what, Belle _will_ be his again.

For now, though he'll play with Emily. Who knows, she might come in handy. And, oh, it will be _so_ easy. She doesn't receives a lot of male attention. Anna and Belle are the ones that are reward with such attention. Belle smiles sweetly and politely refuses while Anna, though she has fun with them, won't go far into a relationship unless they can afford her. Oh, yes, having Emily will be easy indeed.


End file.
